


Le porte chiuse di Mycroft Holmes.

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurus - Freeform, Other, dolore, eurus perde, mycroft affronta eurus, provocarsi dolore, rimpianti, sherlock aiuta mycroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Durante gli incontri mensili a Sherrinford, quando tutta la famiglia Holmes incontra Eurus, Mycroft si accorge che la sorella è vitale e lo vuole incontrare da solo. E allora programma di nascosto quell’incontro pericoloso.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Le porte chiuse di Mycroft Holmes.

Un tiepido sole filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando i quadri antichi della casa del Governo Britannico. Mycroft attraversò rapido il lungo corridoio e si diresse nella sua camera. Aveva davanti una giornata impegnativa. Non che fosse faticosa fisicamente, ma sfibrante sotto tutti i punti di vista, quello sì.” Indossò un completo blu tre pezzi, che riteneva adatto alla carica che ricopriva. Scelse con cura la cravatta azzurra con sottili righe bianche, e il fermacravatte argentato fu appuntato con accuratezza. Aprì il cassetto e prese il suo orologio con la catena argentata e lo sistemò nel taschino. Sospirò inquieto. Oggi era il programmato incontro con Eurus alla presenza della sua incantevole famiglia. Avrebbe preferito una riunione al gabinetto del parlamento, dove tutti si detestavano amorevolmente, piuttosto che andare a Sherrinford. Ma una promessa andava mantenuta specie se fatta al suo cocciuto fratello, che aveva deciso di suonare per lei tutti i mesi.

  
_Sherlock, che spreco di tempo pensava assorto._

  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca di Microft. Chi poteva essere a quell’ora se non Sherlock.  
“Che c’è fratellino, non sono in ritardo, non lo sono mai. Dì veloce cosa vuoi.”  
“Credevo te ne fossi scordato del nostro appuntamento. Faresti di tutto per non venire.”  
“Mi sottovaluti fratellino se prendo un impegno lo mantengo. Sarò all’eliporto tra poco. Quindi non mi infastidire e non farmi perdere tempo.” Mycroft chiuse la conversazione e uscì.

Sherrinford era tetra come sempre. La famiglia al completo viaggiava verso l’isola. Sua madre Violet aveva superato la paura del volo pur di vedere Eurus. Mycroft si chiedeva a cosa servisse tutta quella sceneggiata che Sherlock si ostinava a portare avanti. Eurus era chissà dove con la sua mente così eccezionale ma malata. Così malvagiamente omicida. Mycroft era disgustato, e Sherlock probabilmente lo vedeva dalla sua faccia, ma taceva. Si girò a osservare il mare agitato sotto di loro, come tutto il suo stomaco, mentre si avvicinavano alla meta.

  
_Cosa ci faccio qui sopra, per quale stupido motivo mi trovo qui_

  
Andarono tutti insieme verso la prigione di vetro che tratteneva Eurus, senza parlare, così silenziosi. Odiò quel momento Mycroft, e se ne sorprese, lui detestava l’emotività. Cercò di essere razionale.  
Sherlock lo osservava, se il suo volto tradiva qualcosa lui lo avrebbe letto. Cercò di non pensare più a niente, assolutamente al niente.  
Sherlock prese il violino e suonò come sapeva fare in quei momenti, e Eurus lo seguì. Ma mentre si avvicinava al vetro per suonare Mycroft ebbe la sensazione che lei lo avesse fissato. Per pochi secondi. Quello sguardo vitreo si era appoggiato nei suoi occhi. Gli salì la nausea e il fastidio. Lei non aveva dato più segni di reazione, eppure lo stava chiamando. La sentiva nella sua testa.

  
_Lasciami Eurus, se ne accorgeranno, devo mentire ancora?_

  
Doveva andarsene, si scusò con la madre e uscì. Si allontanò velocemente per pulire la sua mente da quell’interferenza che grazie a dio cessò. Ma era sconvolto e doveva riprendersi in fretta, i suoi genitori e soprattutto Sherlock non dovevano capire la sua difficoltà.  
Si ricompose rapidamente e li attese nella sala grande. Sua madre lo guardò irritata.  
“Mycroft era necessario uscire così. Spero avessi dei buoni motivi. Tua sorella ha suonato bene, dobbiamo incoraggiarla.”  
“Mi sono ricordato di una telefonata importante che dovevo fare. Madre scusa, non accadrà più”  
Mycroft cercava di finire presto la discussione, come scusa era banale ma funzionò almeno per loro. Ma Sherlock lo continuava a studiare silenzioso. Quando i genitori si allontanarono cominciò.  
“Che scusa banale fratello. Certe volte mi fai dubitare della tua intelligenza, cosa ti è preso. E’ tutta oggi che sei assente.”  
“Quello che ho appena detto fratellino. Sei tu che vedi problemi ovunque. Non può essere che una banalità almeno una volta?”  
“Non da te Mycroft, se così preciso che non ti sarebbe certo sfuggita una telefonata così importante. “  
“Mi stai stancando e la giornata è ancora lunga. Fammi arrivare a sera indenne.” Mycroft afferrò l’amato ombrello e se ne andò. Meglio non affrontare Sherlock adesso. Avrebbe irrimediabilmente perso.

Mycroft lasciò passare alcuni giorni. Ma gli occhi di Eurus lo perseguitavano e la sua voce entrava nel suo cervello. Lei voleva vederlo, e lo voleva solo. Così si decise e preparò il suo piano. Sapeva quanto fosse pericolosa Eurus. Chiamò Sherrinford e fece installare una telecamera nascosta soprattutto a lei, nella sua prigione di vetri. Eurus era abilissima a bloccarle. Non voleva correre rischi e nel caso le cose fossero precipitate voleva lasciare una testimonianza video. Decise il giorno e si preparò con fermezza. Lasciò Sherlock all’oscuro di tutto perché il fratellino era l’unico che poteva intuire il suo proposito.  
E arrivò quel giorno che aveva pianificato in doloroso silenzio. Si vestì come sempre con la sua tipica ricercatezza. Un bel completo chiaro, immancabilmente tre pezzi, cravatta in tono e accessori ben sistemati

  
_Se dovesse essere il mio ultimo giorno, non voglio apparire sciatto._

  
Chiamò Anthea e gli consegnò una lettera per Sherlock, in caso le cose non fossero finite nel verso giusto.  
“Sir, andare a Sherrinford da solo, può essere pericoloso. E questa lettera lo predice, non mi sento tranquilla. Potrebbe valutare l’opportunità di farsi accompagnare, forse da suo fratello, Sir?”  
“Anthea fa come ti ho detto. E’ una faccenda che devo risolvere da solo. Non ho altre alternative” Mycroft chiuse la bocca in un amaro sogghigno e la lasciò risoluto.  
Mentre l’elicottero con a bordo Mycroft prendeva il volo, Anthea si sentì consapevole di infrangere le regole e avvertì Sherlock con un breve messaggio. Non era tranquilla e teneva troppo al suo sir.

Mycroft sorvolava per l’ennesima volta l’isola. Ne era disgustato. Avrebbe volentieri raso al suolo quel posto. Sentiva salirgli la rabbia e il rancore. Due maledetti errori che ostacolavano la sua mente logica.  
Anni di viaggi solitari e di bugie ben recitate, per una sorella che non era nemmeno tale. Strinse forte l’impugnatura del suo fidato ombrello fino a che le mani non gli fecero male. Aveva il diritto e la voglia profonda di capire Eurus, e lei lo aveva preteso.  
Scese dall’elicottero e respirò profondamente l’aria salmastra della scogliera. Si fece forza ed entrò. Diede precise indicazioni che nessuno lo disturbasse. E ordinò di far partire le registrazioni. Voleva comunque che qualcosa restasse. Sentiva il cuore andare a mille, ma era determinato a capire, era giunto il momento.

La stanza di vetri spessi era silenziosa, Eurus era accovacciata nel centro. Mycroft sapeva che lei lo percepiva. E attese. Lei esplorava la sua mente, e Mycroft la lasciava fare. Eurus forzava i suoi ricordi, era entrata nel suo palazzo mentale. Cercava quella porta dove Mycroft l’aveva chiusa anni fa. Lui non l’aveva rimossa come Sherlock, lui aveva conservato i suoi ricordi, l’aveva vissuta. Eurus aveva trovato la sua porta colorata di rosa davanti a sé ma Mycroft la teneva ben chiusa.  
“Lasciami entrare Myc“ disse piagnucolosa Eurus e la vide sollevarsi dal centro della stanza avvicinandosi a lui, non più catatonica, ma vitale. Ora era reale e lo guardava con quegli occhi spietati privi di emozioni.

  
_Mi spaventi sorella quando mi chiami Myc. Non hai un briciolo di umanità in quegli occhi_

  
“Perché non sei morto Myc, Sherlock doveva ucciderti e invece il mio stupido fratellino ti ha risparmiato. Gli avevo già tolto Victor, la scelta sarebbe stata inevitabile. Non avrebbe perso un altro amico non adesso. Tu eri da sacrificare. Non gli servivi più, stupido fratello anche se gli stavi sempre accanto. Perché, per tutta la tua stupida vita hai rincorso sempre lui? Perché non ti occupasti di me?”

  
_Questa voce, questa stupida cantilena me la ricordo bene sorellina. Dove vuoi arrivare_

  
“Ci ho provato Eurus, lo sai, ma tu non mi lasciavi avvicinare e mi hai sempre respinto” Mycroft era a pochi passi dal vetro di fronte a lei, e sentiva correre la paura lungo la schiena, che lo bloccava.  
“Eravate troppo presi stupidi fratelli, a riempirvi di affetto e amore. Perché allora Sherlock ti adorava. Non come ora che ti ha sostituito con quel diligente soldatino. Non conti più Myc. Dovevi morire quel giorno. Sherlock doveva ucciderti.” Mycroft capiva dove voleva arrivare quella sua sorella crudele.

  
_Non vedrai il mio dolore, né la mia umiliazione, né il mio cuore affossato dai rimorsi_

  
“Volevi Sherlock, Eurus ma ora non ha più bisogno nemmeno di te. Saresti arrivata anche a John vero? Sherlock avrebbe ucciso me e tu avresti eliminato John.”  
Mycroft era cupo e arrabbiato. “Non puoi più giocare Eurus. Sherlock non ci appartiene più. Ora ci sono solo io, e tutto l’odio che mi porti. “  
Eurus gridò scagliandosi sul vetro e Mycroft indietreggiò.  
“Ti strapperò il cuore Myc, mi hai chiuso qua dentro, e godevi a vedermi rinchiusa perché ti superavo di intelligenza e mi temevi”  
Mycroft aveva trovato un briciolo di calma e socchiuse gli occhi amareggiato, la sua mente correva veloce.

  
_Gridalo, stupido, dille quello che è in realtà._

  
“Hai ucciso Eurus, non hai nessun tipo di sentimento. Hai ucciso e lo faresti ancora, per te la vita non vale nulla. Non c’è umanità in te. Meriti di restare qui. Quell’intelligenza ti ha annientato, ti ha portato al male assoluto.”  
“Dovevi aiutarmi Myc a cosa sei servito? Mi hai abbandonato.” Eurus gridava e si contorceva, Mycroft iniziava a sentire il rimorso, la colpa. E non era un bene. Eurus lo avrebbe distrutto  
“Mi hai rinchiuso Myc ero una bambina. come hai potuto. Sei mio fratello. Sono diversa dal tuo amato Sherlock? Non mi ami forse, non sono anch’io la tua famiglia.” Eurus si aggrappava al vetro e lo fissava intensamente. Mycroft vacillò. Si sentiva inquieto e lo assaliva il dubbio.

_E se fosse vero, se non avessi fatto tutto il possibile per mia sorella?_

  
Portò le sue mani bianche sulle tempie e strinse forte. Sapeva dell’abilità della sorella. Capace di riprogrammare le menti. Mentre lo distraeva con quei discorsi cattivi era entrata nel suo palazzo mentale, la vide cercare la porta di legno scuro dove Mycroft aveva chiuso le sue emozioni. Era riuscita per metà ad aprire quella dei suoi ricordi che apparivano cosi vividi adesso, ma infelici. Più i ricordi affioravano più Mycroft affondava in quel pozzo nero dove era morto Victor. Sentiva il cuore che accelerava e il sudore freddo che lo avvolgeva come l’acqua di quella fossa. Si era ritrovato improvvisamente in ginocchio sul pavimento di fronte a lei. Ancora qualche istante e se Eurus avesse aperto quella porta Mycroft sarebbe stato perduto. Avrebbe liberato tutti i dolori che aveva nascosto in passato, tutte le rinunce, tutte le sue più intime emozioni.

  
_No. Eurus non te lo permetterò, non adesso._

  
Radunò tutte le sue ultime forze e cercò il suo prezioso ombrello a tentoni sul pavimento freddo. Lo afferrò e sguainò la lama, chiuse gli occhi e con forza si lacerò la mano sinistra.  
Il dolore lo dilaniò e lo riporto in superfice. La mano sanguinava copiosa ma lo teneva in vita. Eurus si dimenò e uscì dalla sua testa.  
“Non puoi farmi questo Myc, torna da me “ Eurus era furiosa, si agitava sul vetro della prigione e gridava con tutta la forza che aveva.  
“Tu sei come me Myc. Non sarai mai come loro, non sarai mai come Sherlock. Sarai solo come me. Che differenza ci può essere in questo.”

  
_Non cederò sorellina nemmeno con questo dolore che mi fa vacillare._

  
“Sorella mia, io sono il risultato di quello che abbiamo vissuto. Per le scelte che ho dovuto fare. Dove mi hai condotto tu. Dove tu hai condotto tutti noi. Ho dovuto scegliere di rinunciare alle mie emozioni ,alle disperazioni, alle angosce per nasconderle in un posto sicuro. Per sopravvivere e per salvare almeno un fratello emotivo e fragile che cercavi solo di distruggere, Sherlock.  
Mycroft era risoluto, non aveva più paura di lei e lo spasimo acuto alla mano lo rafforzava, lei non poteva entrare nella sua mente adesso che era invasa dal dolore fisico.

  
_Come ho potuto arrivare a questo. Eurus per amor del cielo_

  
“Guarda questo sangue Eurus e tutto quello che posso darti, è l’ultimo dolore che potrai strapparmi. Di come sono diventato per amore fraterno. Io sono il risultato del quel dolore Eurus. “  
Mycroft appoggiò la mano sanguinante sul vetro e la lasciò stampata con distacco.  
Eurus si bloccò, si strinse il corpo con le mani e si raggomitolò sul pavimento piombando di nuovo in quello stato di assenza.  
Mycroft le diede un ultimo sguardo malinconico. Prese il fazzoletto bianco dalla tasca e tamponò il sangue sulla mano.  
Il suo bel completo chiaro era irrimediabilmente rovinato. Schizzato di sangue, la manica della camicia zuppa e il dolore non cessava. Ma ne era valsa la pena. Ora non temeva più Eurus. Era riuscito anche a perdonarsi tutti quegli anni, passati a chiedersi se quello che aveva fatto fosse giusto. Afferrò il suo amato ombrello con la mano destra, ripose la lama. E uscì.

Camminò lungo il corridoio asettico senza fretta. Le luci intense illuminavano il suo volto pallido. Sentì salire una stanchezza inaspettata che avvolgeva tutto il suo corpo. Ogni passo gli sembrò improvvisamente più pesante. Si rese conto che il suo fisico stava cedendo.

  
_Stupido corpo che non collabora, non deve accadere. Non ora, non a me._

  
Ma fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a considerare prima di perdere i sensi. Non vide un cappotto scuro familiare che svolazzava verso di lui. Qualcuno lo afferrò forte prima che il nulla lo avvolgesse.

Mycroft sentì un rumore fastidioso che aumentava sempre di più e cercava di portarlo fuori da quel torpore che lo avvinghiava. Forse Eurus era lì vicino, o forse era a casa, e si sarebbe svegliato nel suo letto. Decise che era tempo di aprire gli occhi per capire dove fosse. Subito sentì il dolore della sua mano e il suo corpo pesante che reclamava attenzione. La luce fredda dell’ambulatorio lo riportò immediatamente a Sherrinford  
Lo riconosceva quel posto spartano per esserci stato un paio di volte a parlare col medico di Eurus.  
Eppure sentiva una presenza che non tardò a riconoscere. Sherlock era seduto sulla sedia accanto al suo letto.  
Anthea. Doveva essere stata lei a disobbedire ai suoi ordini. Era stato ben attento a nascondere ogni particolare della sua visita a Eurus. Eppure suo fratello era lì. Adesso sarebbe stato tutto più complicato.  
Sherlock sollevò la testa dal suo cellulare, aveva sentito i movimenti del fratello e lo guardò severo.  
“Cosi se tornato Mycroft, giuro che mi piacerebbe infilzarti anche l’altra mano. Sai dove ti trovi e come ci sei arrivato qui, stupido fratello mio?”  
“Fammi indovinare fratellino, sono svenuto come uno stupido. Da manuale”. Mycroft sospirò sconfortato  
“Sei svenuto nel corridoio poco fuori la porta di nostra sorella. Ti abbiamo portato qui per ricucirti la mano. Il dottore è riuscito a fermare l’emorragia. Ti abbiamo lasciato riposare tranquillo perché eri piuttosto agitato. Spero che l’incontro con Eurus ti servito se ti ha portato a questo.”

  
_Hai ragione fratello mio, ma era necessario._

  
“Sherlock, non mi assillare, ti spiegherò tutto, ma non avevo calcolato che la ferita fosse così grave.”  
“Non devi spiegarmi nulla.” Sherlock si quietò “Ho visto il video. So cosa è successo e cosa hai fatto. Se avessi avuto più fiducia di me avrei potuto esserti vicino. Hai rischiato molto, ti sei comportato da idiota Mycroft.”

  
_Perché sono contento che tu sia qui? Fratellino forse hai ragione. Sono un idiota_

  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si sedette sul bordo del letto, con qualche difficoltà, Sherlock lo sostenne accigliato e si sedette vicino a lui. Mycroft era confuso e a disagio.  
“Lo dovevo fare Sherlock, so che lo sospettavi già dal nostro ultimo incontro. lei mi aveva chiamato prima che tu suonassi. Era entrata nella mia testa e per fermarla sono dovuto uscire. Ho deciso di venire da solo per capire quello che voleva da me. Non volevo mettere in pericolo nessuno. Poi quello che è successo l’hai visto e intuito anche tu.”  
Mycroft si girò a guardare la faccia scura di Sherlock.“ Lei mi voleva morto fratellino, e questo è quanto”

  
_Non biasimarmi fratello mio, sono sempre io, il tuo oscuro, intricato “Peggior nemico”_

  
Mycroft si alzò stavolta sicuro e più stabile. Sherlock con la sua sciarpa blu gli aveva fatto un supporto da portare al collo per sostenere la mano ferita. Guardò la sua giacca appesa e decise di sistemarsi. Per quanto il suo adorato vestito fosse da buttare.  
Ma aveva difficoltà in quelle condizioni e Sherlock gli si parò davanti velocemente.  
“Quando mi chiederai aiuto fratello mio, quando mi permetterai di aiutarti. O vuoi farmi rimpiangere il Mycroft che saresti stato se Eurus non ci avesse portato a questo.”

  
_Santo cielo Sherlock, sono sempre quel Mycroft_

  
“E difficile Sherlock. Lo sai che non sono così portato a esternare le mie emozioni, e diventare il fratello bisognoso di aiuto, invertendo le parti. Desidero la mia solitudine, l’ho costruita pazientemente in tutti questi anni. Non potrai cambiarmi facilmente fratello, devi accettarmi per quello che sono diventato.”

  
_Ma perché non provarci. Perché non abbassare quella porta chiusa piena di delusioni. E farmi aiutare_

  
Poi chiuse gli occhi stancamente. E dopo un respiro profondo si lasciò andare. E guardò fiducioso Sherlock.  
“Puoi aiutarmi fratellino? Vorrei tornare a casa in ordine. Ho una certa reputazione, sono sempre il governo britannico, alla fine”


End file.
